odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
TP3MO1 Sensoriska system föreläsning, anteckningar
Anteckningar''' ' Senses/sinnena = Sensory system/Sensoriska system, sinnessystem *Fem sinnen *Kroppssinnena Taktila känsel (det som huden tar emot, Känsel) Vision (Syn) Audition (Hörsel) Smell (Lukt) Taste (Smak) '''Balanssinne (vestibular sense?)' Vad är balans? Känns inte, men betyder så mycket. Som med det mesta märks dess funktion mest när det inte fungerar. Effekten av att tappa balanssinnet blir bland annat en inte kan gå i mörker, uppfattningen hur kroppen är belägen rubbas, det blir svårt att avgöra om en står eller ligger. Det är ett separat system i hjärnan som upprätthåller balansen. Men balanssinnet räknas traditionellt ändå inte med bland de klassiska fem sinnen. *Syn Att se ett äpple. De flesta tror att det fungerar som en kamera, men efter att äpplet passerat ögat finns ingen bild av ett äpple. Det finns bara aktionspotentialer som skickas till hjärnan. Hjärnan gör sedan ett jättearbete med att rekonstruera information, alltså aktionspotentialerna till en bild. Sinnesorganens receptorer reagerar på retningar och via nervimpulser skickar de signaler som informerar nervsystemet om förändringar i den yttre eller inre miljön. Informationen bearbetas och skickas vidare till hjärnan för tolkning. *Alla sinnessystem är sammansatta av tre anatomiska delar *- tre nivåer # receptor (utanför hjärnan) # nerver som leder till CNS # en central del som i sin tur består av tre nivåer på varje nivå bearbetas aktionspotentialerna image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 15.45.28.png * Primära sensoriska neuron till ryggmärgen * Bansystem som leder information till talamus, den centrala sensoriska omkopplingsstationen * Banor från talamus till de primära sensoriska cortexområdena Receptorn är det första neuronet. Receptorn är alltid en neuron, men det är inte en typisk neuron. Den är modifierad och saknar dendriter. En receptor omvandlar stimulus, fysiska egenskaper (parametrar) till en elektrisk signal. Olika receptorer fungerar olika beroende på uppgift. Receptorer som är tryckkänsliga är ganska grova. Hörselreceptorer är väldigt finkänsliga. De reagerar på vibrationer av luftmolekyler. Receptorn är en ”interface” mellan hjärnan och miljö. Hjärnan sysslar endast med elektriska signaler. Efter att t.ex. en ljud eller ljussignal mottagits omvandlas stimulit av neuronen till elektriska signaler. *Notera: Inom cellbiologin är en receptor en del av cellensmembranet som har till funktion att fånga upp och vidarebefordra signaler – proteinmolekyler som kan binda en mindre molekyl. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-21 kl. 22.15.16.png Olika sensoriska receptorer har olika morfologier och organisation Fyra fysiska grundläggande parametrar av sensoriska stimuli (gemensamt för alla sinnesorgan) 1. Modality (modalitet) Modalitet – typ av energi. Är det lukt smak osv. Definierar en generell klass av stimuli beroende på dess typ av energi och receptor. Modaliet är den första fysiska parametern som receptorn omvandlar. Modaliteten bestäms genom den stimulits energityp (mekaniskt, ljus, vibrationer av luftmolekyler) Five Modalities = Senses: # Somatosensation (bodily sensations) # Vision (syn) # Audition (hörsel) # Smell (doft) # Taste (smak) #*2. Location''' (lokalisation) Var ligger lampan? I vilken del av rummet?' #'3. Intensity''' (intensitet; styrka) Är det starkt eller svagt sken? Förmedlas genom potentialamplituden för en viss receptor, vilket reflekterar den energi som ett stimuli påverkar en receptor med. #'*4. Duration' (varaktighet) Hur länge varar stimulit? Långvarigt tryck? Ett ljud som varar länge o.sv. #'Modalitet #'Generation av en receptorpotential Efter att stimuli passerar receptorerna blir stimulit representerat i form av elektriska signaler, det betyder att hjärnan inte sysslar med riktiga (direkta) stimuli utan med deras neuronala ”surrogater” (substitut). Ett stimulus ändrar sinnesreceptorns membranpermeabilitet varvid en graderad receptorpotential bildas. Receptorstimuleringen ger en lokal förändring av membranpotentialen och receptorpotentialen sprids utmed membranen. Om tröskelvärdet för depolariseringen vid ett excitabelt membran nås kommer en aktionspotential att initieras. Ett exempel är en tryckkänslig eller sträckkänslig receptor i huden. Receptorn reagerar på att membranet sträcks ut och jonkanaler öppnas, vilket genererar en depolarisationsström = en receptorpotential. Om receptorpotentialens magnitud är tillräcklig för att nå tröskelvärdet så kommer alltså en aktionspotential att initieras och transmittorer att frisläppas. En receptorpotential är alltså svaret på retningen och svaret är graderat efter stimulits styrka. På så sätt motsvarar aktionspotentialen retningsgraden av stimulit och den genererade receptorpotentialen. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.22.00.png Varaktighet Om en sträcker ut muskeln lite = jonkanaler öppnas och receptorn reagerar med en potential Om utsträckningen blir större men på samma tid = högre amplitud av receptorpotentialer vilket leder till högre frekvens av aktionspotentialer och mer frisättning av transmittorsubstans Om utsträckningen är lika stor (samma amplitud) men under längre tid = receptorpotentialen blir längre och aktionspotential under längre tid och mer frisättning av transmittorsubstans Receptorer reagerar på stimuli, inte med aktionspotential utan med receptorpotential. Amplituden och varaktighet av receptorpotential är graderat efter stimulits styrka. En receptor kan informera om intensitet och varaktighet och kan därmed ge information om muskellängden. Amplituden i en aktionspotential är den samma hela vägen. Var noga med ordet, det är inte samma sak som en receptor i ett cellmembran (cellbiologi). Inom sinnesfysiologi menas med en receptor neuroner som tar emot stimuli från omgivningen. Om receptorn tappar information får hjärnan en felaktig uppfattning. Att en receptor reagerar med receptorpotential behöver inte betyda att det genereras en aktionspotential. Om signalen ska färdas lång väg är det en säker metod att transportera den via axoner. Det är ett effektivt och säkert sätt att överföra informationen till hjärnan eftersom det är långt dit från huden. Receptorpotentialen är svag och ska ändras, därför är det bättre att använda aktionspotential som inte heller ändras på vägen – amplituden förblir den samma hela vägen. Men syn, hörsel och smakreceptorer genererar inte aktionspotentialer utan bara receptorpotentialer. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.22.51.png Samma information representeras i olika former = kan kodas på olika sätt. Ett exempel är morse kod, SOS är kodat till punkter och streck. Sinnessystemet gör samma sak, de kodar och presenterar informationen i form av aktionspotentialer. Signalerna har massor av information, modalitet, varaktighet och plats m.m. Om vi tänker på syn så förmedlas ju mycket information som form, färg med mera. Hur kan aktionspotentialen koda för fler saker? Det finns inte massa ”bokstäver” utan bara en signal, ett ”tecken” = aktionspotential. Hur går det till? ”'Neural encodment”' - transformationen av fysiska parameter av stimulus till segment av aktionspotential som otvetydigt beskriver stimulits egenskaper. Lokalisation Syn, lukt och smak blir aktionspotentialer efter att de har passerat receptorer. Hur vet hjärnan att en viss signal betyder syn och en annan hörsel, då alla signaler är aktionspotentialer? Det sker genom att olika modaliteter har separata banor till hjärnan och där bearbetas av olika delar av cortex. De aktionspotentialer som genereras i ögat skickas exempelvis till synbarken. De olika signalerna från olika sinnesorgan skickas alltså till olika cortex och i 'separata nerver.' Varje modalitet har sin egen separat väg till hjärnan som aldrig blandas ihop. Det kallas för ”labeled line code.” Detta har visats i experiment. Om en stimulerar syncortex med elektroder så ser hjärnan ljus utan stimuli via ögat. Samma sak om ”auditory cortex” stimuleras det så hör individen ljud utan att ljudvågor nått örat. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.24.14.png Om en blundar, hur vet en var på handen beröring sker? Det sker också m.h.a ”labeled line coding” Information från olika delar av huden går också via separata nervtrådar = olika ”labeled line” och det kodar på så sätt för olika platser. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-22 kl. 04.06.47.png Intensitet Hur vet hjärnan med vilken intensitet ett tryck mot huden sker? Ju hårdare tryck desto högre frekvens på aktionspotentialer. Därför kallas det också ”'frequency coding” ”frekvenskodning”' desto starkare stimuli, desto högre frekvens har aktionspotentialen. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.27.01.png Population coding Olika signaler aktiverar olika mängd receptorer/neuroner. Även population coding kodar alltså för intensitet. Lättare tryck aktiverar en receptor och högre tryck aktiverar fler receptorer. Ett starkt stimulus påverkar fler receptorer än vad ett svagt stimulus gör. Ett lågt ljud aktiverar få receptorer och et högt ljud aktiverar fler receptorer. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.27.07.png Mönsterkod / Pattern code Receptorer med samma mängd aktionspotential men aktionspotentialerna distribueras olika och skapar på så sätt olika mönster. Samma receptor kan alltså reagera på olika sätt. Exempelvis så kan samma receptor aktiveras med olika dofter och aktiveras då på olika sätt. En doft genererar alltså ett mönster och en annan doft ett annat mönster. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.27.20.png De fyra principerna ger en idé om hur det fungerar när sensoriska systemet kodar för grundläggande parametrar. Att gå igenom hur det kodar för texturer, form med mera tar mycket, mycket mer tid. Summan av genomgången kan sägas vara att det sensoriska systemet kodar med aktionspotentialer för alla stimuli som kroppen kan uppfatta. Sinnessystemets funktion är att koda fysiska stimulus. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.27.28.png Synsystemet skickar till hjärnan information om en ring med två prickar i och en böj som befinner sig på en viss plats inom synfältet. ”Sensations, gated information from environment. Deteceting the stimulus and coding the parameters.” Synsystemet sysslar inte med betydelsen av det som ses. Det är inte synsystemet som är ansvarigt för att tolka informationen. I detta fall tokas en ring med två prickar och en böj till ett ansikte. Det är i stället perceptionssystemet som står för tolkningen. Den objektiva informationen är fysiska parametrar som inte ändras. Det kommer alltid att vara en ring med två prickar i och en böj oavsett humör eller tidigare erfarenheter. Varseblivning däremot innebär att det fysiska också tolkas. Hur saker tolkas = ”making use of perception” kan variera. Tendensen att söka/skapa mening, igenkännbara mönster och sammanhållande helheter I vårt samhälle är hjärnan väl tränad i att känna igen geometriska figurer. I hjärnan finns alltså områden som representerar trianglar. Det räcker med bitar från det som representerar trianglar för att hjärnans representation av trianglar ska aktiveras. Kanizsa triangel illusion aktiverar strukturer i hjärnan som känner igen trianglar. I detta exempel så är den ”vita” triangeln något som hjärnan konstruerar eftersom den letar efter igenkännbara mönster. Det finns egentligen ingen vit triangel, alltså det vita är lika vitt som bakgrunden. Människor som inte tidigare kommit i kontakt med trianglar ser därför inte den vita triangeln i illustrationen. Deras hjärna letar inte efter det mönstret och fyller i det som saknas. Hjärnan är ett dynamiskt system och ändrar sig hela tiden. Mätning med elektroder visar att hjärnan har spontan aktivitet och potentialer avfyras hela tiden, men på olika sätt och med olika intensitet. Det sker utan att en medvetet väljer det. Spontan aktivitet är också oregelbunden. Det gäller också mer komplicerade fenomen och individer upplever därför situationer väldigt olika. Perception kan ge tvetydig information: * Perception återspeglar hur världen ter sig men perception är också... * … baserat på hur det sensoriska systemets högre nivåer behandlar informationen och det påverkas av tidigare erfarenheter. Det påverkar hur individer kommunicerar med varandra. Alla drar inte samma slutsater eller har samma referensramar. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.27.40.png Tvetydiga bilder framkallar en perceptuell växling mellan två olika tolkningar (anka eller hare). När en tittar på bilderna ovan så kommer de att fluktuera mellan kanin och anka och kuben kommer att se ut att ändra position. Själva bilden ändrar sig inte, det är perceptionen som ändras. Det sker utan viljestyrning. Barn känner oftast endast igen kaninen i figuren, men inte ankan. Det beror på att de oftast saknar erfarenhet av att se ankor (leksaker som ser ut som kaniner är vanligare). Erfarenhet styr vad och hur en uppfattar saker. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.27.46.png # Part of the time both kittens were free to move, but they were in darkness, without visual stimulation. The remainder of the time, the first kitten (mobile kitten) was free to move along a circular track, the other was strapped into a suspended carrier (immobile kitten). It moved because the carrier was moved when the turntable moved because the mobile kitten could walk around in its harness. But the immobile kitten could not itself initiate movement. After a few weeks, the kittens were allowed to leave the cage. The first kitten behaved normally, moving as gracefully as a kitten should. The second kitten moved awkwardly, stumbling and bumping into objects. All that differed between one kitten and the other was the ability to initiate the movement. That was enough. Without the ability to somehow affect the things it was looking at, the immobile kitten wasn't able to connect the movement with any meaning. Although it could see, it was functionally blind. # Är tänderna fina? Ja? Vita och fina? Men någon annan säger: ”Fina proteser”. Erfarenhet styr bedömning alltså hur aktionspotentialen omtolkas till mening. # För bra utveckling behövs erfarenhet, därför är en berikad miljö viktig för barn. Idag görs avancerade leksaker för barn med olika former och texturer för att stimulera somatosensoriska systemet, färg för synsystem, textur för känsel och ljud för hörsel. Alla sensoriska system kommer att påverka hjärnan och den kommer att förändras och utvecklas eftersom den är plastisk. Barn lär sig genom vad de upplever. Desto mer rik och varierad miljö desto bättre blir barn på att associera och tolka vad de upplever och får desto bredare erfarenhet. Ipad är INTE bra för barn. De blir överstimulerade och kan inte ta in övrig information om omvärlden, vilket begränsar deras erfarenheter och hindrar deras utveckling. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.27.55.png Neurofysiologi säger att det är möjligt att det stämmer. Om indianerna inte hade något att relatera information till kan det hända att de inte såg skeppen. Aktionspotentialerna skickades men hjärnan kunde inte förstå vad den såg och någon betydelse kunde inte kopplas till intrycket. Om synintrycket inte kunde bedömas så kan det hända att hjärnan faktiskt inte ser. Att se med tungan Ett mycket bra exempel på att det är erfarenhet som gör aktionspotentialen till perception är ”'sensory substitution”'. Alla sinnen bearbetar aktionspotentialer på samma sätt, de kodar signalerna på samma sätt och erfarenhet styr sedan vad koderna betyder. Om en har tappat synen kan information från hudreceptorer skickas till hjärnans syncentrum. Erfarenhet gör att individen kan lära sig att tolka dessa signaler. På 60-talet placerades en videokamera på huvudet på blinda individer och bilden omvandlades till elektriska signaler. Ryggen användes först, men nu används i stället tungan. Saliven gör att elektriska signaler förmedlas bra på tungan. En bild, t.ex. ett kors på en whiteboard kan identifieras av en blind person via sensorerna på tungan redan vid första försöket. Individen kunde identifiera att det var ett kors som signalerna förmedlade, fast via tungan och inte via ögonen. Det är möjligt genom att individen rör på huvudet, då rör sig kameran och signalerna rör sig på tungan. Hjärnan börjar bearbeta signalerna och lär sig att tolka att något finns framför huvudet och så småningom struntar hjärnan i de elektriska signalerna och ”ser” bara korset. Idag är metoderna avancerade, det används mer än 100 elektroder på tungan och kameran omvandlar bilden till digitala signaler som sedan omvandlas till rätt elektrisk stimulering. Tungan stimuleras med ett mönster. Efter ett tag så kan försökspersoner se ett mönster och lär sig också tolka mönstret och på så sätt ”se”. Med denna teknik kan en blind individ via tungan se så bra att hen kan fånga en boll i luften. Det som förbryllar forskarna är hur dessa individer kan se i 3-D. Individer som är födda blinda kan kan ta en boll och kasta den och träffa en korg på flera meters avstånd. Djupseende behövs egentligen för det, och i detta fall kommer ju inte signalerna från två ögon, vilket borde behövas för djupseende. Men tydligen så kan ett visst djupseende genereras via tungan. Det är ett bra exempel på att det är hjärnan som tolkar vad en aktionspotential betyder. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.27.59.png The senses all operate in much the same way, but each extracts different information and sends it to its own specialized processing. Vision, hearing, smell, taste, touch, pain, body position (balance)- all these senses are presented in the CNS in the same form – as an action potentials. This means that one sensory input can be replaced by another. For example visual signal can be transformed into tactile stimulation, as result the visual object can be “seen” via skin receptors. Therefore the loss of one sense can be compensated by using artificial receptor connected to the intact sensory system. Receptiva fält image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.28.06.png Receptorn är det första neuronet och ett interface mellan miljö och hjärnan. Vår hud har massor av receptorer. Hur mycket information kan en receptor bearbeta, eller med andra ord hur stort område kan en receptor hantera? Receptorn skickar information till axon i huden och de sprider sig över ett litet begränsat område. Det område från vilket receptorn kan aktiveras kallas receptivt fält. En använder en liten jättefin tråd. Tråden stimulerar ett litet område hud. Genom att penetrera ner till muskler med en fin elektrod och det går att hitta en enskild nervtråd, ett axon. Att en hittat rätt vet en om det finns aktionspotentialer. Från vilken del av huden kan axonen aktiveras? Genom detaljerad stimulering så upptäcks till slut exakt från vilket hudområde som en axon kan aktiveras. Då får en reda på hur området är utformat och hur stort det är. Den typiska neuronerna i hud har receptiva fält som är runda och ca 2 - 4 m.m. Neuroner på högre nivå kan ha mer komplicerade receptiva fält. Ett runt enkelt receptivt fält kan bara registrera att tryck finns på denna plats. Men det finns mer avancerade former av receptiva fält. Formen på receptiva fält kan användas i forskning om vad funktionen hos vissa delar av hjärnan är. Om en viss punkt i handen aktiveras lite genom att en håller i en liten vertikal stav, men betydligt mer om en håller i en horisontell stav så säger det något om de receptiva fälten. Det innebär att de receptiva fälten på huden inte är enkelt punktformade utan i detta fall har en stavformad konfiguration. De receptiva fältets reagerar i detta fall selektivt på vertikala stimulering, men inte på horisontell. Denna typ av mer avancerad utformning av receptiva fält gör att en kan uppfatta formen på ett objekt som en håller i handen utan att kunna se det. Formen på det receptiva fältet avspeglas hela vägen från receptorer upp till cortex. Separata punkter image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.28.14.png För att en person ska uppfatta det som stimulering från två separata punkter måste hjärnan uppfatta stimulering av två separata receptorer som stimulerar två separata punkter i cortex. Två olika ”labeled line” aktiveras och varje punkt stimulerar sin egen del i kortex. Men om två punkter aktiverar samma receptiva fält i kortex så kommer hjärnan inte att uppfatta det som att två separata punkter på huden har stimulerats. Det kallas upplösning. Ju mindre receptiva fält desto högre upplösning. De receptiva fälten är betydligt större exempelvis på ryggen än på fingertopparna. Lateral inhibition image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.38.33.png Små receptiva fält räcker dock inte. I nervsystemet så har neuronerna kontakt med varandra och kommunicerar, om ett neuron aktiveras så kan det neuronet också aktivera närliggande. Stimuleringen sprider sig. Om endast en punkt på huden aktiveras så kan ändå flera receptorer på nästa nivå att aktiveras. I cortex kan det alltså bli en stor mängd neuroner som aktiveras, fast endast en punkt på huden aktiveras. Det blir brusigt. Vad händer då om en stimulerar två närliggande punkter på huden? Då kommer de neuron i cortex som korresponderar med punkterna att överlappa varandra och det blir svårt för hjärnan att uppfatta att det är två olika punkter som stimuleras. Lateral inhibition - mekanismen av bearbetning i form av kontrastskärpning Nervsystemet har därför inhiberande neuron. Signalen skickas vidare, men samtidigt, i samma takt finns det en gren som aktiverar inhiberade neuron. Inhiberande neuron inhiberar de neuron som ligger lateralt på varje sida. Det neuron som nås av ett starkare stimulus kan inhibera närliggande neuron som mottagit ett stimulus med lägre intensitet. Detta skapar en bättre kontrastverkan. Då kan hjärnan uppfatta att det är två separata punkter på huden som aktiveras. Detta används inte bara vid bearbetning av sensoriska signaler utan också vid högre funktioner. Det är en vanlig mekanism för att bearbeta information. Det är viktigt att neuroner kan kommunicera med varandra så att hjärnan fungerar som helhet. Men inhibering behövs också och fyller en viktig funktion. Det är något en lär sig under hela livet. Barn kan t.ex. inte greppa med enskilda fingrar. De använder ”power grip”, de greppar med hela handen. Det beror på de inte har så väl utvecklade inhiberande neuron ännu. När en litet område på ett finger aktiveras så sprider sig aktiviteten i cortex och rörelsen kan inte specificeras mer. Hel handen aktiveras för att fatta tag. Bra lateral inhibition är också viktig för minnet. För att dra sig till minnes behöver andra idéer och annat stimuli inhiberas. Om det inte sker kan hjärnan inte koncentrera sig. Hjärnan blir trött i slutet på dagen, inhiberingen blir sämre och koncentrationen sjunker. Ett bra exempel på inhibering och koncentration är ett berömt försök där individer uppmuntras att titta på en film där personer spelar basket. Försökspersonen ska räkna hur många gånger bollen passas mellan spelarna. Efteråt kan försökspersonen oftast inte berätta att de upptäckt något ovanligt med filmen. De har inte sett att en man i gorilladräkt har passerat bakom spelarna. Det som inte är relevant för uppgiften har sorterats bort med hjälp av lateral inhibering. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.38.44.png Lateral inhibition is the mechanism which prevents the spreading of action potentials from excited neurons to neighboring neurons in the lateral direction. This creates a contrast in stimulation that allows increased sensory perception. Det berömda försöket med gorillan. Be en kompis kolla och koncentrera sig på att endast räkna passningarna. Fråga om de såg gorillan efteråt. [[https:www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGQmdoK_ZfY]] Detta kan användas och det gör en ofta intuitivt. Exempelvis på en tandläkarmottagning så finns det tv, böcker, tidningar, radion spelar och det finns målningar och kanske en plansch i taket. Tandläkaren pratar med patienten då hen ger bedövning för att patienten inte ska fokusera så mycket på sprutan = lateral inhibering. '''Tröskel eller ”sensory threshold” image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.38.50.png Hundar är 1 miljon gånger känsligare för dofter än människor. Människor är sinsemellan också olika känsliga. Det kan mätas. Tröskel = minsta möjliga stimuli som kan upptäckas. Exempel: hörseltest. En kan vid ett hörseltest minska amplituden så mycket att individen missar varannan gång. Det är intressant eftersom det är samma signal med samma intensitet som skickas ut varje gång. Svaret på stimulit borde vara samma varje gång. Men det uppfattas ändå bara varannan gång. Hjärnan är dynamisk och reagerar inte på samma varje gång. Saker i miljön påverkar. Vad en tänker på kan få en att inte koncentrera sig, men det blir lättare om individen placeras i en mörkt rum. Parantes om autistiska barn. De kan ha dålig koppling mellan olika områden. Men de kan blir väldigt bra på en sak, t.ex på att räkna. En teori är att de har ”disconnection syndrome”. De kan då koncentrera sig mycket bättre än normalpersonen. Men närliggande områden kan inte nås, de kan inte koppla mellan olika delar i hjärna och hjärnan får problem med att fungera som en helhet. En tröskeln kan ändras, den blir t.ex. sämre på kvällen. Känsligheten sjunker = tröskeln höjs. Exempel: en hörselsignal som ligger under individens tröskel skickas ut. Individen hör den inte, men om en kopplar ihop signalen med en obehaglig elektrisk impuls så lär sig individen snabbt att uppfatta den. Tröskeln sänks och systemet ställer om sig till det den anser vara viktigt. Åtskillnadströskel Åtskillnadströskel = minsta uppenbara skillnad. Skiljer sig också den mycket från individ till individ. De flesta kan inte skilja på 20 nyanser av grönt men de som arbetar med färg kan. Åtskillnad och tröskelvärdet kan tränas. De flesta kan inte se skillnad på en protes och en naturlig tand, men en odontolog kan. Förmågan att uppfatta fina detaljer blir bättre med erfarenhet och därmed upptränad åtskillnadströskel. Gå till den mest erfarna tandläkaren för det mest detaljperfekta resultatet? Adaption Nervsystemet har förmåga till adaption. Det viktigaste för nervsystemet är förändring. Det finns två typer av receptorer; ”rapidly adapting” och ”slowly adapting”. Om samma signal kommer kontinuerligt så ändras den sensoriska tröskeln och receptorerna adapteras. Neuroner kan sluta att reagera helt om stimulit är konstant. Det finns dock receptorer och neuroner som adapteras ganska långsamt. Eftersom de adapteras långsamt så fortsätter de kontinuerlig att generera aktionspotentialer även under ett långvarigt stimuli. Exempel: Om en immobiliserat huvudet så att synsignaler inte kan röra sig över ögat så slutar en att se. Om alltså stimulit är konstant så kan nervsystemet sluta att reagera på det. Hudens mekanoreceptorer – receptorer för beröring Submodaliteter av det somatosensoriska systemet är proprioception =signaler från muskler och leder, mekanoreceptorer= hud, termoreceptorer och klåda samt smärta. Två olika typer av hud ”glabrous” hud = hud utan hår = handflata, fotsula och ansikte Icke ”glabrous” hud = hårig hud = resten av kroppen Glabrous and hairy har i de djupare hudskikten Pacinian- och Ruffinireceptorer.. Glabrous hud innehåller i de ytligare lagren Meisner- och Merkelreceptorer. Själva receptorn ligger inte i huden, det är lösa nervändor som gör det. Receptorerna skiljer sig åt. Varför behövs det fyra olika typer av receptorer? (Vi struntar i de receptorer som involverar hår.) Det beror på de olika typer av stimuli som hjärnan får från huden. Vi sysslar med olika objekt och de har olika form och vi använder oss då av finmotorik. Idag vet en att finmotorik kräver fin sensorik. Om en bedövar fingertoppen med Emla kräm så fungerar inte finmotoriken. Då går det inte att plocka upp tändstickor ur en ask. Rörelsen blir okoordinerad. Musklerna fungerar som de ska, men om sensoriken är borta = finmotorik borta. Känselreceptorer i huden är kopplad till motorik. Andra receptorer reagerar på rörelse, som till exempel vibrationer och andra reagerar då huden sträcks ut. Mekanoreceptorer som ligger nära ytan på huden Merkel och Meissner sitter ytligt och en fri nervtråd/axon är kopplade till flera ändorgan. ”'Merkel’s disks” / Mekelreceptor' – form och textur, igenkänning, nedsänkningar och fina detaljer. Långsamt adapterande. ”'Meissner”' - känsliga för strykningar och för fladdrande rörelser (f'lutter-vibration evoked by stimulation of the hairy skin at 2-50 Hz.') Viktiga för rörelse och för greppkontroll och vid hantering av verktyg. Snabbt adapterande. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 00.19.06.png Mekanoreceptorer som sitter djupare i huden Ruffini – vibrationer som håller sig mellan 100-500 Hz, de känner av då huden sträcks ut. Handen och fingrarnas form. Långsamt adapterande. Pacinian corpuscles – reagerar bra på vibrationer som håller sig mellan 40-500 Hz (bäst mellan 200-300 Hz), Verktygsarbete och då en händerna rörs och huden sträcks ut. Snabbt adapterande. Långsamt adapterande receptorer är bättre på att urskilja detaljer, snabbt adapterande receptorer är bättre på att känna detaljer. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 00.19.17.png Mekanoreceptorers receptionsfält varierar i hårlös hud i både storlek och struktur Form och storlek på receptiva fält varierar beroende på var på handen de befinner sig. Små receptiva fält på områden som är viktiga för detaljer. De som sitter djupare har ganska stora receptiva områden, men inom det receptiva fältet finns ett område som aktiveras bäst. Pilarna visar från vilket håll som rörelsen aktiveras bäst. Orsaken till att området som aktiveras inte är jämt är att en nervtråd kan gå till flera ändorgan och ändorganen reagerar olika på stimuleringen. Vissa reagerar bättre än andra. På fingertopparna finns upp till 300 ändorgan och de har alltså väldigt bra upplösning. Eftersom receptorerna sitter så tätt har de små receptiva fält. En parantes är att forskare har upptäckt att användningen av kirurghandskar faktiskt kan förbättra känsligheten. Förmodligen genom den friktionen som uppstår. Av samma skäl tror en idag att fingertopparna hudmönstring leder till ökad friktion och då alltså ökad känslighet. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.39.15.png Läsa med fingrarna – braille Denna förmåga till att känna fina detaljer kan användas till att läsa med fingrarna – braille. Ett analogt braillemönster registreras av fingertoppen till ett mönster i hjärnan. Genom erfarenhet lär sig hjärnan att koppla vad varje mönster betyder. Att läsa braille går nästan lika snabbt som att läsa med ögonen, upp till 200 tecken per minut. Ansiktet har också väldigt små receptiva fält. Tungan har också mycket hög upplösning, faktiskt mer än fingertopparna. Därför en kan använda tungan till ”sensory substitution”. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.40.14.png Hur når signaler cortex? image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.41.10.png 'Skin receptors are unique – they lack dendites. They are called primary sensory neurones.' Viktigt: receptorn sitter inte i huden, det är endast ändorgan/axoner som gör. Olika receptorer har olika diameter på axonet. Desto större diameter, desto snabbare fortplantas stimulit. Axoner dels in i tre typer A, B och C. Omyeliniserade axoner är långsammare än de som är myelintäckta. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.40.52.png Topografisk ordning Alla signaler skickas från receptorer till hjärnan i topografisk ordning. Från varje del av huden samlas signalerar till en nerv som skickar informationen till motsvarande segment i ryggmärgen. Den information som kommer från närliggande receptorer i huden hamnar också närliggande i nästa steg. En enkel men viktig princip. Hjärnan är en kartläggare och bearbetar information topografiskt. Dermatom = bandformat hudområde innerverat av en segmentell spinalnerv. Dermatomal maps are an diagnostic tool for locating spinal cord and dorsal root injury. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.57.17.pngimage:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.41.21.png Beröring, smärta och temperatur går genom olika ”labeled lines” Olika typer av signal från hud skickas separat. Nerver som tar emot information från taktil beröring går först till ryggmärgen och kallas första ordningens neuron, första ordningens neuron går sedan direkt 'utan omkoppling' till hjärnan. Först i hjärnan (medulla) korsas den över till andra sidan, via andra gradens neuron och landar i talamus. Tredje gradens neuron skickar sedan i sin tur informationen till cortex. Information om smärta och temperatur korsas däremot över redan i ryggmärgen och färdas sedan till hjärnan och cortex via talamus. I talamus sitter neuronerna ganska tätt och det är svårt att hitta topografisk ordning i talamus, men den finns den. I cortex är det dock en väldigt tydlig topografisk struktur. Neuroner som är grannar på huden är också representerade som grannar i cortex. På så sätt bildas i somatosensoriska cortex en sensorisk kroppskarta. Homunculus = den lille mannen’. En illustrativ bild där kroppsdelarna fått samma storlek som de proportionellt tar upp i hjärnbarken. image:penfieldhomunculus.jpg Plastisk hjärna Desto rikare innervation av kroppsdelen desto större är dess cortikala representation. Stor känslighet betyder stor mängd receptorer och varje receptor behöver sin egen representation i cortex. Många receptorer kräver alltså ett större område i cortex för att kunna bearbeta informationen. Stora fält på ryggen gör alltså att antalet receptorer är färre där. Därför tar ryggen upp proportionellt mindre plats i cortex. På fingrarna finns det dock väldigt många receptor fält och de kräver proportionellt större plats i cortex. Varje finger har sitt eget separata område i cortex, även snabbt och långsamt adapterade har sina egen representation i cortex. De ligger nära varandra, men åtskilda. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.41.31.png Kartan är inte konstant utan den kan modifieras, det som modifierar kartan är erfarenhet. Varje gång en individ lär dig en ny sak eller är med om en ny erfarenhet så kommer kartan att ritas om och figuren förändras. I ett experiment fick apor känna på sandpapper med olika grovlek. När aporna på detta sätt lärde sig att skilja mellan olika texturer så blev det område i cortex som representerade fingrarna större. Genom att öva på att läsa braille så kommer representationen av fingrar att bli större i cortex. Det samma gäller pianospelare och tennisspelare. De som dagligen övar matte i 20 minuter om dagen får ökad storlek av centrala cortex. (Parantes: föreläsaren vill här slå ett slag för matteträning. Han menar att genom att träna matte så tränas ens hjärna att klar livet. Klarar en matteproblem klarar en andra problem. Diskussionen om huruvida matte behövs i skolan eller ej kan därmed läggas ner anser han. Matte gör människan till människa.) image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.41.51.png Kartan omformas också vid skada. Om fingrar amputeras så försvinner det avlägsnade fingrets representation i cortex och omkringliggande fingrars områden blir större och tar över det försvunna fingrets område. En behöver inte amputera, det räcker med att en nerv skadas, skärs av eller bedövas. Deafferentation = förlust av sensoriskt input från en del av kroppen, vanligtvis beroende på ett brott i perifera sensoriska fiber. Innan skadan fanns det en bra representation av området i cortex. De områden som representerar arm, hand och ansikte ligger nära varandra i cortex. Forskning visar att ansiktet kan ta över. Om patienten rörde vissa delar av ansiktet så uppfattade hjärnan det som om huden på handen fick beröring. Hjärnan är van vid att neuron från det stället i cortex representerar hand. Alltså upplevde patienten att handen fick beröring, fast handen inte längre fanns. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.41.38.png Pleasent touch system De flesta receptorer reagera på ju starkare stimulering desto starkare svar. Receptorpotentialen är graderad efter stimuleringsstyrka. Men det finns receptorer som inte följer det mönstret. Det finnsreceptorer, speciellt i ansikte och händer som reagerar annorlunda. De är selektiva och reagerar på långsam och lätt beröring. Jämför hur lätt beröring känns i handflatan och på handryggen. Det ena kittlas och det andra känns i stället ganska behagligt. Det tror en handlar om ett separat system för social kommunikation. Djur stimulerar detta system, apor kramas och katter slickar sina ungar. Systemet har lugnande verkan och kan till exempel stilla oro. Signalerna går i speciella C-fibrer, omyeliniserade fiber. Signalerna från denna typ av receptorer går inte till ”somatosensory cortex” utan till ”insula cortex” som sysslar med emotioner och ”pleasure” via detta ”pleasent touch system”. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.42.05.png Receptorer som svarar på hetta och kyla I huden finns fria nervändar som fungerar som termoreceptorer. Dessa kan registrera både temperaturförändringar (dynamic, transient) och statisk (static, steady) temperatur. Det finns både värmereceptorer och köldreceptorer som registrerar varm och kall stimuli. Båda typerna inhiberas dynamiskt av temperaturförändringar i motsatt riktning och de är känsliga för både förändringar och absolut temperatur vid receptorn. Båda typer av receptorer har alltså både ett statiskt och ett dynamiskt svar. Värme Värmereceptorer börjar fyra av fler nervimpulser då temperaturen överstiger 30°C och frekvensen ökar upp till runt 43 - 45°C. När temperaturer stiger till 46 och över aktiveras i stället smärtreceptorer. Kyla Köldreceptorer aktiveras efter 10°C. Vissa köldreceptorer aktiveras dock också lite grann av temperaturer över 45°C. Under 20 grader = biologisk kyla eftersom kroppen vill ha 37 grader. Köldreceptorer tros generellt hos människan försörjas av Aβδ fiber och värmereceptor av C fibrer. Vissa köldreceptorer hos både djur och människor verkar dock vara innerverade av C fiber. (Små myelinerade (A-delta) och omyeliniserade © fiber.) Jonkanaler som öppnas av annat än temperatur TRPM8 jonkanaler. Mentol känns på huden som kyla. Det beror på att mentol kan öppna de jonkanaler som normalt öppnas vid kyla. Dessa jonkanaler öppnad normalt vid kyla och cortex kommer därför att koppla de öppna kanalerna med kyla. Därför kommer en strykning av mentor på huden att upplevas som kallt. Samma sak med TRPV1 jonkanaler. De öppnas normalt av värme, men de kan även öppnas med capsaicin som finns i chili ”hot peppers”. Eftersom dessa jonkanaler öppnas normalt vid hetta så kommer det att upplevas som hetta i munnen när en äter mat med capsaicin, fast temperaturen inte har förändrats. image:Skärmavbild 2015-02-24 kl. 19.42.23.png